Torn between two lovers
by Soliepower
Summary: Mickie and Randy have been together for years, but when 'Legacy' is formed, he begins to change. When he breakes her heart, will one of his best friends be there to pick up the pieces? Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a Mickie and Randy/Mickie and Cody story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or wrestlers**

* * *

Mickie silently stared out the window of her hotel room. Actually her and her boyfriend, Randy Orton's hotel room. It just seemed like her hotel room these days since Randy was never there.

Mickie and Randy have been dating since she debuted in the WWE.

When they first met, they both saw sparks fly. And have been together ever since, and everything had been perfect.

Everything started to change a little before 'Legacy' was formed. He bagan hanging out with Cody and Ted so they could have better on-screen chemistry as a tag team. Before Mickie knew it Randy was going out with Ted and Cody every night. Randy began canceling dates and seeing her less and less.

Now Mickie was sitting on a chair in the hotel room she supposidly shared with Randy, and was silently crying while staring out the window.

She wiped away a few stray tears when she heard the door open.

"Hey babe." She heard Randy say. She continued to push away the tears and turned to him.

"Hey." She got up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What were you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. So I was wondering, maybe we could have dinner tonight. You know, considering what today is."

Randy stared down at his girlfriend, he had no idea what today was. But he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Of course we can have dinner tonight."

Mickie squealed and pulled Randy in for a kiss. "Thank you! Oh god, its been so long since we hung out. Thank you babe." Mickie ran into the bathroom to jump into the shower.

Randy smiled. He loved Mickie and she was right, they barley spent any time together anymore.

Mickie stuck her head out the door, "We can go eat at like 7."

"Okay." Randy yelled back as he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to reveal Cody and Ted standing there.

"Hey man." Cody smiled.

"Hey, come on in guys." Randy opened the door wider for them to walk in.

"So where are we gonna go tonight?" Ted asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Sorry guys, cant hang out tonight. Mickie and I are going out to dinner." He tried to make it seem like he didn't want to go, but he didn't mind. He was actually looking forward to going out with Mickie.

"Dude come on!" Ted groaned. "You're ditching us for her? Come on lets hit the clubs. Forget her."

Randy looked at his best friends. Mickie was gonna kill him. "Alright, lets go." Randy grabbed his jacket.

"Yes!" Ted yelled as Cody just shook his head.

Cody couldn't believe the way Randy treated his girlfriend. "Are you sure you should be going out man? I mean today is—" Randy cut him off.

"It's fine. Mickie wont mind." Randy walked out the door.

"Okay." Cody sighed.

15 minutes later, Mickie walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. She looked around to see her boyfriend gone. Figuring he just went out for a walk or something, Mickie shrugged it off. She continued to get dressed and did her hair and make up. It was 7:15 still no Randy. She once again shrugged it off.

Part of her was thinking he would be there, while another part of her was thinking he ditched her. She tried to ignore the second part.

8:00 rolled around and Mickie had tears rolling down her face.

"Happy birthday to me." She whispered

* * *

**Kinda sucked and was short......tell me what you guys think and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, here's the 2nd chapter. REVIEW if you think I should write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers....**

* * *

When Mickie gave up on waiting, she cried herself to sleep. She couldn't believe he did this. It was her freaking birthday and he ditched her. She didn't know for sure but she had a feeling he was out with his buddies. She groaned as she heard her phone begin to ring. She rolled over and answered it.

"Hello?" she groaned. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:05 am.

"Mickie, its Cody."

"Hi?" Mickie replied. She had no idea why he was calling her. What? Did he want to rub in the fact that her boyfriend wanted to be with him and Ted instead of her?

"I uh- I just wanted to say happy birthday. I know that it was technically yesterday, but you know better late than never." Cody laughed nervously.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" she asked. Maybe Randy did have plans for her birthday. Maybe this was all some weird little trick in order to make her think he forgot but he really didn't. Maybe he had a huge group of her friends at a club and he had Cody call her and lure her there.

"A little while back, you mentioned it to me. And I just thought I should call and tell you, you know happy birthday."

Mickie's smile faded. She cursed herself for thinking that Randy had something planned for her. But still why was Cody of all people calling her? Sure she had a little crush on him when he first joined the WWE, but he didn't like her, did he?

"Um, thanks." Mickie replied, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Okay, well have a great night."

"Cody, wait! Um where are you right now?"

"Oh Ted, Randy and I are at this local club, _Cyclone_."

Mickie felt the tears well up in her eyes again. "Okay, thanks." She managed to squeak out.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked. He could hear her sobbing on the other line.

"I'm fine. Thanks for calling Cody." She quickly hung up and allowed the tears to flow. Sobs soon filled the once silent room.

"How could he do this to mean?" she cried as she fell back onto her pillow, once again crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Randy woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping blonde laying next to him. He shook her to wake her up. When she rolled over he saw that she was none-other than the blonde french Canadian, Maryse.

He motioned for her to be quiet as he opened his phone.

"Hey babe." He whispered.

"Where are you?" she snapped. He winced at the sound of her voice. He could tell she was upset.

"I'm at Cody's. We were out really late last night and I didn't want to wake up." He closed his eyes, hoping she would believe him.

"Okay, um do you think maybe we could catch some lunch?"

Randy smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure. I'm gonna shower and I'll meet you at the hotel restaurant."

When they hung up, Randy started to get off the bed, when he felt hands around his waist.

"What do you say we have some more fun?" she smiled seductively.

"No thanks." Randy moved her hands from around his waist.

"But--"

"I said no!" Randy gathered his cloths and walked towards the bathroom. "When I get out of the bathroom, I want you to be gone."

When the door closed, Maryse whispered, "But its my room." She then gathered some clothes, put them on and walked out the door.

* * *

Mickie was sitting at a table in the restaurant of their hotel. When she woke up she decided she wasn't going to let herself be upset. Maybe Randy would celebrate with her today.

She looked up and smiled when Randy sat across from her.

"Hey babe." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey." They went silent as he looked over the menu and a waitress came over to take their orders.

"So I was wondering, where'd you go last night. I came out of the shower and you were gone. I thought we were gonna hang out."

Randy looked up at her. "The guys asked if I could go out with them. I figured you wouldn't mind." Mickie looked at him in disbelief.

"Wouldn't mind? Randy of course I would mind. I did mind! I really wanted to spend some time with you last night."

"Sorry I didn't know."

Mickie had enough. She stood up and looked at her boyfriend, who was looking up at her confused.

"Mickie whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong is I spent last night crying my eyes out. I spent MY BIRTHDAY crying my eyes out! That's whats wrong!" Mickie stormed out of the restaurant, ignoring all the stares she was receiving from people who were eating.

Randy sat there, not knowing what to do. Not only did he forget his girlfriend's birthday, not only did he make her cry but he cheated on her.

"Shit." He mumbled.

* * *

**Alright.....so REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mickie pushed open the door to her hotel room. After she left Randy at lunch, she wondered around the busy streets of New York city. She was really glad that's where they were, in case Randy decided to go looking for her, the chances of him finding her were 1 in a million.

After 3 hours of walking and window shopping, she decided to head back to the hotel. She figured Randy would be out with the guys but she was wrong.

When she walked into her hotel room, she saw Randy standing there holding a bundle of red roses. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He smiled as she walked into the room.

"I'm an ass." He said, handing her the roses.

"I know you are." She threw the roses on the bed and walked over to the window.

Randy knew he really screwed up. He looked down at the roses and picked them up again.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." He paused and set the roses on the table that was right next to the bed.

"I screwed up, I know that." He turned her around and cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him. Randy felt his heart melt when he saw tears in her big brown eyes.

"I was hoping we could hang out tonight. Maybe go to a club or something." Randy asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I guess we could do that. Let me get ready." Mickie walked past Randy towards the bathroom. Randy smiled at himself and plopped down on the bed, just as his phoen began to ring. He picked it up and saw he received a text.

_Hey baby……Wat r u wearing?_

It was from Maryse. Randy smiled slightly and began typing a reply.  
_Clothes. Now leave me alone Maryse._

He snapped his phone shut and ignored it as it rang again.

"Ready." Mickie said, appearing in the doorway. She had her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail on the top of her head. She was wearing subtle makeup which showed off her natural beauty. She was wearing sparkly gold tube top and a pair of tight, black skiny jeans. She decided to put on a pair of black knee-high boots to finish off her look.

"You look amazing," Randy said, while slipping his arms around Mickie's waist.

Mickie giggled as Randy leaned in and captured her lips on his.

"Lets go." Randy tugged her out the door.

"Where are we going anyway?" Mickie asked as they reached the elevator.

"The hotels got a night club. A lot of Superstars and Divas have been hanging out there. I thought we could go down there and celebrate."

"Okay." Mickie smiled as the elevator doors opened.

The pair walked into the club and were surrounded by fellow superstars. They received several "heys" and greetings by the time they reached the bar. Randy ordered them both beers and they two walked over to an empty table in the corner of the club.

The night was going great. They had been there for and hour and a half and had talked, danced and had a great time. They were sitting at the table, enjoying a small kiss when Ted and Cody walked over to the table. When the couple pulled apart, Mickie noticed Cody looked a little dissapointed but brushed it off.

"Hey Randy. Mickie." Cody said nodding at the pair.

"Hey Cody. Ted." Mickie said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Randy asked.

"We were bored, and decied to come down here. We saw you guys and were wodering if we could join you." Ted replied.

Randy looked over to his girlfriend. She nodded and sighed as she moved over for Ted and Cody to get in the booth. She was surprised when Ted sat by Randy but Cody sat next to Mickie.

"So," Ted began. "Mickie how was your birthday? It was yesterday right?"  
Randy looked over at his best friend. "You knew?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cody told me. You called her last night didn't you Code?" Ted asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Randy looked over to Cody, who was sitting quietly. When Cody didn't say anything, Randy turned his attention to Mickie who was holding onto his hand.

"Did he call you last night?"

"Yeah, well I guess it was actually this morning." Mickie said, taking a sip of her own beer.

"How sweet, Cody." Randy scowled. He couldn't believe that Cody knew it was her birthday and said nothing about it,

The foursome sat there for another half and hour talking. Well Ted and Randy were talking while Cody and Mickie sat there silent. Mickie noticed how Cody kept playing with his hands and kept placing his right on on the bench, nearly touching her leg, and then placing it back on his own leg.

"I think I'm gonna get another drink." Mickie announced. Randy and Ted just nodded as Cody stood up, allowing Mickie to stand up.

Mickie made it up to the bar when she turned and saw Cody walking behind her.

Cody smiled "Sorry, they just were so into their conversation on which hockey team was the best I didn't want to interrupt. Plus I'm thirsty."

"Blackhawks." Mickie replied.

"Huh?"

"The best hockey team. The Chicago Blackhawks." Mickie ordered another beer.

"You like the Blackhawks?" Cody asked and bought his own beer.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"  
"No. They're my favorite too."

"Really?" Mickie asked. There were only a couple other superstars who were Blackhawk fans.

"Yeah. They've been my favorite team since I was younger."

Mickie smiled as the pair walked back to their table. When they arrived, they discovered it was empty.

"Must be in the bathroom." Cody said. He looked past Mickie to see Randy talking to Maryse. Cody could feel his blood begin to boil.

He knew about Randy and Maryse. They werent just a one time thing. They have been sneaking around for months. And Maryse wasn't the first one Randy had cheated on Mickie with.

First was Barbie, better known as Kelly Kelly. Barbie claims to be Mickie's best friend bust that didn't stop her from sleeping with Randy for 3 months.

Second was Eve Torres. Eve and Randy only hooked up 3 times but that was enough.

Third was Alicia Fox. Sure Mickie and Alicia werent best friends but they did hang out from time to time. But again, that didn't matter when Alicia was sleeping with Randy for 4 months.

Then there were the random bar skanks that the guys would meet and Randy would take home.

Now there's Maryse. They have been together for about 4 ½ months now. That was the longest he had been with anyone besides Mickie.

Deep down Cody knew Randy loved Mickie. He knew that Randy was a man and had urges. But so did Cody, and you don't see him sleeping around on his girlfriend. Although he didn't really have a girlfriend to cheat on.

Cody snapped back to reality and looked at Mickie who was staring down at the table. She sighed and looked up at him.

"You know, speaking of the bathroom, I gotta go. Be right back." Mickie stood back up and Cody nodded.

He watched as she walked towards the bathroom, walking right passed Randy and Maryse. If she had been over a few feet she would have seen them.

Cody sat and waited for someone to return. Finally Ted returned.

"Hey man, where's Mickie?" Ted asked.

"Bathroom."

Meanwhile, Mickie was walking back to the table when she heard a farmilliar voice.

"I guess I could get away later on tonight. " it was Randy. Mickie stopped a few feet behind him, and hid behind a few people.

"I'll tell Mickie I'm hanging out with Ted or Cody and then I'll come over and see you." Mickie couldn't believe it.

"Sounds perr-fect." She heard Maryse purr.

That blonde bitch!

Mickie felt the tears form in her eyes and rushed away from Randy and Maryse. She walked past the table and Cody and Ted saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Mickie are you okay?" Cody asked.

"Fine.I guess that fish I had for lunch isnt agreeing with me. I'm just heading back upstairs."

Cody and Ted nodded and went back to drinking their beers.

Randy finally returned to the table and noticed Mickie was missing.

"Where's Mick?" he asked.

"She went back upstairs. She said the fish she had before wasn't agreeing with her. Must be food poisoning." Ted replied.

Randy looked at his friends. "Mickie is allergic to fish. If she has any her throat with close up."

"Oh, well that's weird." Ted shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you were over talking to the french whore, and Mickie was in the bathroom." Cody muttered.

"What? The bathrrom, right by where I was talking to Maryse?" Randy's eyes were wide.

"Yup."

"She could have heard me talking to Maryse."

"Oops." Cody shrugged as Randy stood up and bolted upstairs.

When he got there he found the room empty, and the dresser drawers open, and all of Mickie's things gone. He ran back into the hallway, hoping for some sign of Mickie but he got none. She was gone.


	4. ATTENTION

Hey guys, so after I updated the last chapter, I went to look at it and see how it turned out and I noticed that none of the corrections I made occurred. I went to fix all of them and re-upload the chapter, but for some reason every time I do that the corrections don't save.

So I wanted to say sorry for all the mistakes that were in that chapter (and I know there were a lot). : P

On the other chapter I also said thank you for all the reviews, so again thank you : )

I also had the disclaimer…so in order to avoid getting sued I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR ANY OF THE WRESTLERS!!!

BTW......I should have another chapter up tomorrow or the day after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any wrestlers!**

* * *

Mickie was walking down the hallways of the hotel with her bags on her shoulders. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she wanted to get away from her room as soon as possible. She knew that Randy would return there when he saw that she was gone, that is IF he noticed she was gone. He was probably off with Maryse hooking up somewhere.

Mickie shook her head as she thought about how stupid she had been, thinking that Randy was really staying at Cody or Ted's place every night. She realised now, that he was really at Maryse's place.

She was on the fifth floor of the hotel and was just trying to clear her head. She was about to go to the elevator in order to go up a floor when she heard a voice behind her.

"Mickie!"

She turned to see the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels walking up to her.

She liked Shawn, as a friend. He took her under his wing when she entered the WWE. He was there to help her out and show her the ropes. She was more than happy to accept his help. She grew up watching him in the old WWF days. She also found him kinda hot, you know in that older guy kinda way.

"Hey Shawn." Mickie attempted to smile.

"What are you doing up here? Isn't your room on the second floor? And why the hell do you have all your stuff?"

"I just found out that Randy is cheating on me with Maryse. He was probably with her last night, which was my birthday, which I spent crying all night. So yeah, last night sucked. And today sucks even more, and I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Little bit. Wait, did you say that Randy cheated on you with Maryse?"

"Yeah." Mickie looked down at the floor.

"You got a place to stay?"

Mickie shook her head.

"Come on." Shawn led her to his room.

"I got an extra bed. You can take it." He opened the door and pointed at the bed.

Mickie smiled and put her bags on the floor. "Thanks." She muttered. She pulled out her phone, which she had on silent. She had 10 missed calls. 8 from Randy, 1 from Cody and oddly enough 1 from her sister Mandy. She also had 15 text messages. 8 from Randy, 2 from Mandy, 2 from Cody, and 1 from Maria and 2 from Melina. She skipped over all the Randy ones and looked at the ones from her sister. One was just wishing her a happy late birthday and the other was asking if she wanted to hang out the next time she was in town.

Next were the ones from Cody. One asked if she was feeling okay, and the other was asking what room she was in.

The one from Maria was a happy birthday one, while the two from Melina were both asking her what was wrong. Apparently she saw Mickie running out of the club and was worried. She replied to all of them, except Cody's. She sat on the bed looking at the second one from Cody.

He knew she wasn't in her room, which meant he was talking to Randy, which meant if she told him, than Cody would tell Randy, so she ignored both of his.

"I'm wiped. I'll see you in the morning." Shawn said, pulling the blankets over him and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Mickie sighed and looked out the window. She stood up and began looking through her bags. She pulled out a pair of black, silk pajama shorts and a matching top. She stepped in the bathroom and was beginning to change when she heard a knock at the door. She then heard Shawn get out of the bed and answer it. It was Randy.

"This might be a stupid question, but is Mickie here?"

"No." Shawn simply answered. "Why would she be here?"

"We had a little tiff. I don't know where she went but she's got all her stuff. So I'm going room-to-room of all the superstars and divas to see if she's staying with anyone. You said she's not here?"  
"Nope not here. You might want to check with Maryse though. From what I hear you like spending time with her." With that Shawn closed the door in Randy's face.

Mickie slowly exited the bathroom.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem. Lets get some rest." Shawn walked back to his bed and Mickie did the same. Shawn once again fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It wasn't so easy for Mickie however. Everytime she closed her eyes she say Randy and Maryse kissing, hugging and even worst having sex. For all she knew they were probably together at that very moment.

It was hours before Mickie finally fell asleep, only to be woken up half an hour later by the fire alarm.

"Great." She mumbled as she and Shawn grabbed their phones and jackets.

"This night keeps getting better and better, don't it?" Shawn said as he and Mickie walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Neither had any idea what was going on. They just knew that they were tired and pissed.

When they finally reached the ground floor, both had headaches from the loud screeching of the fire alarm.

Stepping out into the cold New York air, Mickie ran her hands up and down her arms.

"This sucks." She heard Shawn mumble behind her. Mickie giggled and looked around. She saw several superstars and divas all standing around, talking and waiting to go back inside. She also saw several other people that she didn't know. She felt a tap on her shoulder, assuming it was Shawn she turned around. It was Cody.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
"I'm not stupid Mickie. I know what Randy did to you."

Mickie remained silent.

"He's a bastard." He said, "And he's coming this way." Cody saw Randy looking around, a little ahead of them. Mickie turned and saw he was getting close. She turned back around, panic in her eyes, she quickly hid behind Cody.

They watched as Randy walked past them and continued his search.

The pair sat there in silence waiting for the 'okay' to return back in the hotel. Finally they got it.

Just as they were walking into the building, Shawn walked right up to them.

"Stupid punk kids. A little 15 year old thought it would be funny if he pulled the alarm. If I knew which one it was, I would kick their ass." This caused Mickie and Cody both to laugh.

"Come on Micks." Shawn said, signaling for them to take the nearest elevator.

"So you're staying with Shawn huh?" Cody asked. Mickie turned to him, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't worry I wont tell him." Mickie smiled as she and Shawn walked into the elevator.

* * *

**REVIEW guys!!!  
It might take me a while to update the next chapter, I am having writers block. Any ideas for what should happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long! I hit some major writers block.**

**I want to thank everyone who gave me the ideas for the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

The next day Mickie did her best to avoid Randy. She knew she would have to face him at some point, she was just hoping it would later rather than sooner.

When she walked into the arena for Monday Night Raw, she went straight to the Divas locker-room only to come face-to-face with Maryse.

The tall blonde was standing in front of the mirror, flipping her hair from side-to-side.

Mickie walked past her and shoved hers slightly, causing Maryse to bump into the sink.

"What the hell?!?" she screamed.

"Sorry." Mickie smiled, walking over to the bench and setting down her bag.

"Oh you _will_ be sorry bitch." Maryse said, lunging at Mickie.

Mickie taken by surprise fell backwards off the bench, Maryse on top of her. Maryse was scratching at Mickie's face screaming in French. Mickie was able to punch Maryse right in her face, causing the French Canadian to fall back and Mickie to jump up and head for the door. When she got the door open, she felt Maryse push her from behind. Mickie slammed into the wall and once again Maryse jumped on top of her.

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" Mickie yelled, smacking Maryse in the face.

Just as Marsye was about to slap her back, she was suddenly pulled off of her. Mickie looked up to see Maryse getting pulled back by Kofi Kingston. Mickie turned around to see the concerned face of Cody, looking back at her.

"This isn't over BITCH!" Maryse yelled as she was getting pulled away.

"Got any insults other than bitch, you French whore!"

Maryse lunged forward but Kofi's grip prevented her from coming at Mickie.

When Cody pulled Mickie into his locker room, he looked at her more concerned than ever.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing one of his hands on Mickie's cheek which was bright pink.

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"What happened?"

"I walked in the locker-room and I saw Maryse standing there. And I guess I couldn't resist, I bumped into her. When I did that, she attacked me. Then I managed to get away, and then she got me again. Frenchie can really fight. Bitch." Mickie muttered.

Cody smiled and handed her a bag of ice. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Mickie! I know you're in there. Please just talk to me!" they both heard Randy yell.

Mickie groaned and looked over at Cody. She shrugged her shoulders and he walked over to the door, opening it.

"Can I talk to Mickie alone please?" he asked Cody. Cody looked back at Mickie, who nodded.

Randy closed the door behind Cody. When he was turning around, he was welcomed by a slap to the face.

"OW!" he yelled his hand going up to his cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

"You guess?" Mickie slapped him again.

"Could you stop doing that please?"

"Why should I huh?" Mickie asked raising her hand up for another slap.

Randy grabbed her hand before it could collide with his cheek. "Because I just talked to Vince and Stephanie. There's a new storyline. You are joining Legacy, as my girlfriend."

Mickie laughed out loud. "No, no way am I gonna be teamed up with a cheating bastard like you!" Mickie pushed past Randy and walked into the hallway, making her way towards Vince's office.

* * *

On her way she heard a friendly voice, "Mickie!" she heard from behind her. She turned to see Ted coming towards her.

"Are you okay? I heard about you and Randy, and you and Maryse and you and the storyline."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go and talk Vince out of the storyline. There is no way I am gonna be _his _girlfriend." Mickie couldn't even bare to say Randy's name.

"Good luck with that. From what I here, Vince is dead set on this thing. Apparently he's got big plans for all of us."

"Thanks. Well I gotta go." Mickie hugged Ted and walked towards the office.

* * *

When she arrived, she knocked and heard a muffled "Come in". She opened the door and walked in.

"Mickie, please sit." Vince smiled.

"Thank you, um Vince I heard that you were planning on putting me in a storyline with Ted, Cody and Randy."

"Yes I am. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, as you know Randy and I have been an item for a while now."  
Vince nodded.

"Well the other night, I found out he was cheating on me with Maryse. And doing this storyline would be really complicated. "

There was a long silence between the two. Mickie was praying that he was considering changing his mind.

"Well Mickie, I can't get rid of the storyline. I already have too many ideas for what will happen in the next few months."

Mickie sighed, and felt the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"But, I guess I can slightly change the storyline."

Mickie perked up. "Really? Change how?"

"I guess I can have you in a relationship with Ted or Cody. This way you still stay in the whole Legacy and romance storyline."

"Okay. I guess that would much better." Mickie stood up and began to head for the door, but stopped when she heard Vince.

"Who would you like to do the storyline with Mickie? Cody or Ted?"

Mickie thought for a few moments. "Um, I guess Cody."

"Alright." Vince nodded. "The storyline will start next week. Stephanie will send you a script."

"Thank you Vince."

Mickie walked out of his office, a huge smile on her face. When she turned the corner of one of the hallways, she saw all members of Legacy standing at the end.

Mickie walked straight towards them. Ted turned to see her coming and smiled.

"Hey Mickie! How'd it go?" he asked.

"Great!" Mickie smiled, avoiding looking at Randy.

"So, you're out of the storyline?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you still smiling." Cody asked.

"Because, I'm not out of the storyline, but it has been changed."

"Changed how?" Randy asked.

"I got myself a new boyfriend!" Mickie beamed.

"What? Who?" Randy asked, obviously pissed.

"Cody." Mickie turned to Cody who was smiling.

"Come on boyfriend, let's go hang out." Mickie pulled Cody's hand and led them away from the group.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Ted laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

It had been a week since Mickie announced that I was gonna be her boyfriend. And to be honest, couldn't be happier. The story behind us 'getting together' was actually pretty cool. Mickie would be in a match against Michelle McCool in a mulit-branded women's championship match. In the beginning of the match I would come down to ringside. Then when Michelle got the upper hand, I was supposed to slip Mickie the belt, and then I had to distract the referee so she could hit Michelle over the head with it. This would win Mickie the championship. After the match, Mickie and I would kiss in the middle of the ring.

And let me tell you tonight was the night and I was nervous as hell. I mean, I had to KISS Mickie!

Ever since I joined the WWE, Mickie and I became friends. But then she started dating Randy.

That's another reason I'm nervous for the kiss. Randy.

He's one of my best friends. And Mickie and him just broke up. I'm afraid that if we kiss, Randy is gonna kick my ass.

I heard a knock on the door, and saw it open slowly. I saw Mickie's smiling face peek in.

"Hey, are you ready? We're on." She smiled.

I felt my heart skip a beat, "Um, yeah I guess so."

I walked Mickie to the curtain and watched her match from the monitor that was backstage. I got my signal and walked down.

We did the whole thing, and while Mickie was getting her hand raised I climbed in with her. I could feel the sweat begin to form on my forehead. I raised Mickie's hand and we smiled for the audience. They were going crazy. The people were booing like no other. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was now or never.

Mickie turned to me and I pulled her in. The moment my lips met hers, I thought I was gonna die.

During the kiss, the boos turned to cheering for a couple of moments.

The kiss lasted forever, or at lease that's how long it felt. I wished it could never end. But I soon felt Mickie begin to pull away.

It couldn't end. It just couldn't.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter. I opened my eyes and saw hers were wide open, she looked shocked and confused. I kept my arms tight around her. I Felt her lips soften and she really began to return the kiss.

When I finally needed to breath I pulled away. Mickie still looked shocked, as she pulled me backstage.

Before I walked backstage, I turned towards the audience, a big stupid smile plastered on my face.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

That kiss with Cody felt amazing.

I never knew that kissing someone other than Randy could feel so good. But it did. When I got backstage, I turned to Cody. He looked like he was in heaven.

"Um Cody, so out there, I uh...." I had no idea what to say. I just made out with my very recent ex-boyfriend's best friend, in front of millions of people.

"Yeah, sorry I just wanted to make it look real." Uh-huh sure you did Cody.

"It must have looked very realistic, cause it sure felt that way."

'Yeah, it did didn't it?" Cody chuckled.

"Yeah." I blushed. Before I knew it, or could register what was going on I found herself leaning towards Cody, and Cody leaning towards me.

Our lips were only inches apart when suddenly Cody was pulled backwards, a fist colliding with his cheek.

"What the hell?" I heard Randy yell. He looked pissed, but I didn't care. The bastard cheated on me, so what if I was about to kiss Cody. I can do what I want to do, when I want to do it now.

I turned and saw Cody lying on the floor, his cheek in his hand.

I ran to Cody's side, checking his face for any damage.

"Randy! What is your problem?" I screamed at him. I felt Cody's hand tug at mine.

"What was that out in the ring, and what the hell was that just now?"

"Randy what are you talking about?"

"The kiss! The damn kiss!"

"Randy, we were doing what the script said! And as for what happened just now....." I trailed off. Why was I explaining myself to him? "Why do you care?" I asked, helping Cody to his feet, again looking at his cheek.

"I care because I still love you, and here you are making out with my best friend!" Randy yelled.

He still loved me? Awwwww, maybe I should forgive him, no! Stay strong Mickie! The bastard cheated on you!

"If you loved me so much you couldn't have cheated on me! Come on Cody." I grabbed his hand and dragged Cody down the hallway.

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath and smiled when I heard Cody chuckle.

* * *

**Hey guys..................sorry it took so long to update, and sorry its so short!**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Update

Hey everyone!

So I know that it has been a long time since I updated, but I do have a good excuse. I am currently a high school senior and I have had a lot of college stuff going on recently and have been focusing on that. Also my labtop that had all of my stories saved on them crashed. When I got my new computer I started to re-write all of the stories...but then that computer crashed again thus once again deleating everything that I had. I am going to start writing them all again so hopefully I will have some updates by April.

Again I am soooooo sorry for the long delay. I am working on it though.

-Soliepower a.k.a Megan. 


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I know that it's been a looooong time and I apologize. I assume you all read my notice, if not just look one chapter back. I am sorry for the long wait. **

**I know this isnt much, but it's a start right?**

**Please read the message at the end. It is very important. Please and thank you!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any wrestlers**

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

It had been a week since starting the storyline with Cody and I honestly couldn't have been happier. He was really helping me get past the hurt and frustration that I was feeling since ending my relationship with Randy. I was really starting to see a different side of Cody. I mean he and I were always friends, he was always able to make me laugh, he always remembered things that I mentioned to him in passing and he as always there for me when I needed someone. He was always the one that I counted on, but now more than ever he was starting to mean something more to me.

Maybe it was the fact that we had been making out basically non-stop since the storyline started, on camera of course. It's not like we had been sneaking off into janitors closets and groping each other in the dark...although that's not that bad of an idea.

Maybe it was the fact that he and I were now rooming with each other meaning we were always around each other, but no matter what it was I started to have a feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I was around him. It was the feeling that I got when I was younger and I would see my crush sitting across the room. It was the feeling that everyone says you get when you see 'the one'. It was the feeling that I never got with Randy.

Don't get me wrong. I loved Randy, or at least I cared deeply for him. Otherwise I wouldn't have stayed with him for so long. I think I stayed so long because I always hoped that one day that feeling would show up. It would just bubble up in my stomach and say 'Hey! Sorry I was so late. There was terrible traffic and my dog was sick and I had to wash my hair. But don't worry, I'm here now and you are free to love and marry this man." But that never happened and eventually I realized what I should have realized long before, that I didn't love Randy and he obviously didn't love me.

Now Cody was around and he was so different. He was so...good. And I think that's what made me care so much. That's why I felt so safe and secure around me.

He was perfect.

The fact that he was the perfect man became more obvious one day in our shared hotel room.

I had just gotten out of a hot shower when I realized that I had forgotten my clothes on my bed. Sighing, I pulled a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around my naked body.

Cody had left about an hour before so I didn't have to worry about walking out in what was basically my birthday suit. I had just walked out of the bathroom when I walked into something solid. With my eyes closed in embarrassment and shock, I used my hands to feel what I had walked into. Whatever it was it was built pretty damn amazing.

Opening my eyes, I saw what I was hoping I wouldn't see, Cody.

His cheeks were flushed and he was staring down at me.

"Um...I thought that you left." I stuttered.

"Forgot my wallet, are you in a towel?"

"Yup. I might have forgotten my clothes when I took a shower. I'm sorry. I thought that you left."

"It's okay. This is a little weird and awkward but it's fine. Why don't you just carry on with your business? I'm just gonna grab my wallet."

I nodded and watched as he picked up his wallet.

"I'll see you later." He smiled and walked out the door.

I smiled and waved at him. He just sees me in a towel and didn't make the situation awkward.

With Randy, or any other man they would have made a move on me and tried to get in my pants, or towel in this case.

And Cody, he didn't make a move; he didn't make any sort of sexual comment. He was a complete gentleman. Wow, I think I just fell in love with him.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V.

Holy hockey.

Mickie. Towel. Shower. Naked.

I just walked in on Mickie in a towel, with nothing underneath. I mean obviously there was nothing underneath she just took a shower. But she was naked. Naked.

She was freaking naked.

I could have done something. It would have been so easy for me to let my hand slid down her naked back and pull off her towel. I could have tossed her back on the bed and ravished her body in ways that any woman would want to be ravished.

It's what I would do to any woman that I had that I was in that situation with.

But this was no woman. This was Mickie. Mickie James, my good friend. The girl that I had been attracted to for years. I could just defile her body in the way that a certain lower extremity was telling me to. That would just be wrong. So wrong.

But maybe wrong in a good way? No. No. It would be wrong in a very bad, bad way. Right? I mean it would show that I was just like Randy. That I only wanted her for her body and wanted her for one thing. That's not what I wanted.

Mickie was my dream girl. I could admit it now. She is beautiful, talented, funny, caring and the best woman that I ever met. I wanted all of her. I wanted all of her forever. And now that she and I were in this storyline together and she and Randy were done I might actually have a chance.

* * *

Mickie and I decided to go out to dinner one night after a show. We were in Philadelphia and the show was pretty action packed.

Each member of Legacy had a match, including Mickie and I in an inter-gender tag match against Michelle McCool and Evan Bourne. Mickie was extremely excited going into the match considering an inter-gender match hadn't happened in years.

Mickie and I won, which lead to yet another kiss in the center of the ring. I'm not gonna lie, the whole kissing thing was getting better and better.

Ted had a match against Shawn Michaels, Legacy was feuding with DX but with the new storyline with Mickie and I the one with DX changed a bit and at the moment it was more of a Ted and Shawn feud. Mickie and I were down at ringside for the match and in the end; I distracted the ref while Mickie grabbed her belt and went to hit Shawn in the head. However, before she got the chance Michelle ran back out and pulled Mickie off the apron and threw her into the barrier. This was planned of course but I couldn't help but wince as Mickie smashed her head against the wall when Michelle threw her.

By the end of the night Randy had a match against Triple H. All of the members of Legacy joined him at ringside and at the end of the match an all-out brawl broke out with all members of DX, Michelle and Legacy.

The show ended with the crowd absolutely electrified and on their feet. I can't remember the last time a crowd reacted that way.

So, as I said after the show finally ended Mickie and I found ourselves at a local diner, I was digging into a pork chop and some home-style mashed potatoes while Mickie at a hamburger with just about the whole kitchen on it and a whole plate full of fries.

I smiled at her as I watched her take a large bite out of the patty.

"What?" She looked at me.

I shrugged. "Nothing. It's just good to see a girl actually eating. There are so many girls around here that order salads and take like 1 bite and are finished. It's just refreshing."

She nodded at me. "Well, what can I say? I like me my food. Although this really isn't the kind of stuff I should be eating ." She paused and looked back down at her food with a grimace on her face. "Oh well, I can just work it off tomorrow." She shrugged and smiled as she once again dug into her food.

I loved how Mickie didn't worry about embarrassing herself around me. I loved how she really didn't care about what I thought. I loved how she was just herself.

Holy shit.

I loved her.

* * *

**So I plan on updating all of my other stories before I update this one so the next chapter should be up in about a week.**

**I want to thank all of you who were sending me messages and reviews asking for an update. You have no idea how much that meant to me. It let me know that people actually liked my stories and that is what motivated me to start the stories again because honestly after writing the stories three tines and having them all get deleted over and over again I was about to give up but it was because of all of the readers out there that I am writing again so THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am serious, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**So, please REVIEW and I will update as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update. I wrote the next chapter before I wrote this one and I had some trouble with this one. It's not my favorite, in fact I wanted to re-write it, but I didnt want to keep you all waiting. So if it sucks, (which it does) I apologize. Next one will be better. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any WWE wrestlers or the WWE **

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

Cody and I had a great dinner at a local diner in town and we decided to go back to our shared room, order a movie ONDEMAND and just relax.

There was no hurry to get to the next town since neither of us had house shows during the week so we knew that we were able to stay up as late as we wanted and sleep in until at least noon the next day. I mean we did have a check out time after all, I think it was 2? I hope it was 2. I'm sure it's 2.

"So are you thinking Twilight, Hunger Games or one of the Harry Potter movies?" I asked while looking at the T.V. screen.

"Well Twilight is disgusting, so that's out. I like the Potter movies but they are a bit too long. So I guess that Hunger Games is the best option."

"First of all, thank you for what you said about Twilight. I couldn't agree more. And second, good choice. I have wanted to see Hunger Games since I read the books. " I pushed order on the remote and watched as the screen changed, indicating that it was purchased.

I settled back against the pillows on the bed and Cody did the same next to me.

We watched the movie in a comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on the movie. At some point during the movie I began to rest my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

It felt right.

I don't know how to explain it. I mean when Cody wrapped his arm around me, I was filled with warmth, and my entire body was covered with tingles. It was how I felt when I fell in love for the first time, back in high school.

It was that swooning, pit of my stomach feeling that was unsettling at times, but I didn't want to leave.

As cheesy as this sounds, I felt like I was meant to be in Cody's arms.

"That was a pretty amazing movie."

I nodded. "Yeah, it was."

"Are you okay? You look a little red."

I nodded again, trying to ignore that fact that I was blushing.

"It's just…..hot in here."

"Sure, I guess it is."

We sat in another comfortable silence while watching the T.V. commercials that were now flashing on the T.V. screen.

"Mickie, I just wanted to tell you that being able to hang out with you lately, it's been pretty awesome. I mean we were always friends right? But we never really got the chance to hang out together because, well because you were always with Randy and I never wanted to get in the middle of that, but I always thought that you were amazing. And I thought that what Randy was doing to you was terrible. I can't tell you how many times I came close to telling you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to see that hurt in your eyes when you found out. Plus I thought that you loved Randy. And I didn't want to break you up, I have always had some feelings for you and I didn't want you to believe that I was telling you just because I wanted to be with you or something. Sorry. Now I'm rambling a little. The point is you are amazing, and any guy who is willing to give up a relationship with such an amazing person is a dipshit."

I chuckled. Wait. Did he say that he had feelings for me?

"Did you say that you had feelings for me?"

"Yeah, I did. And it's true. I like you Mickie. Always did. But this storyline just made the feelings stronger."

Wow. Just wow.

"Cody, I….I like you too. I mean you are pretty amazing yourself. You are so sweet and so caring. You know you were always the first person to tell me 'happy birthday' every year. When something was bothering me and you and I were around each other, you always asked if I was okay and tried to make me feel better. And lately after everything happened with Randy, you were there for me. You were the one that made me laugh when I didn't think it was possible. You gave me the confidence that I lost after everything."

Cody didn't say anything, he just smiled. After a few brief moments he started leaning down and before I knew it I was leaning closer and closer to him.

The moment our lips met, there was that feeling again. The tingling, butterflies in the pit of my stomach feeling.

I felt Cody gently push me so I was laying on my back, and my eyes fluttered shut, ready for anything that was about to happen.

* * *

I woke up to the light peeking through the curtains of the hotel room and something solid against my back. I went to sit up and felt something around my waste tighten. Looking down I realized that it was an arm, Cody's arm.

"Holy shit." I whispered as all of the nights memories came rushing back to me. All of the glorious, happy, pleasurable memories. And I mean, really, really pleasurable. Multiple times…FOCUS MICKIE!

I slept with Cody last night, Cody. The best friend of my ex-boyfriend. One of my best friends. Cody!

I didn't regret it, no not at all. I just…couldn't believe that it happened, and so many times. But the question was, how did Cody feel about it? I mean if it was just a quick in, quick out then I'll admit that I'd be upset, but if I couldn't change it then I couldn't change it.

Just as I was contemplating making a break for it I hear a low moan escape from Cody's lips as his eyes slowly opened.

I looked in the other direction and attempted to pretend that I had just woken up as well.

"Hey." He whispered his voice still thick with sleep.

"Hello."

"So, last night was….."

"Yes it was."

"Like I said last night Mickie I like you. I don't want this to just be a one or four time thing." I chuckled.

"Well neither do I Cody.

"Good." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips before pulling me in closer to him and drifting off to dream land once again.

* * *

A week had passed by since Cody and I officially got together and we were heading to the arena for a show in Pittsburgh.

As we were walking back to our locker room, Cody grasped my hand causing me to blush and giggle slightly.

"You know, since we got a locker room to ourselves, maybe we could christen it if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think that can be arranged." I smiled up at him, before leaning up to plant my lips on his. I could feel his arm snake around my waist and pull me closer.

The echoes of approaching footsteps caused us to break apart, but it was too late.

Randy was standing there staring back at us.

* * *

**Like I said, not my best. Next one will be better.**

**REVIEW!-they are much loved.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its been so long since an update. Heres the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or its wrestlers.**

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

Randy looked between the two of us. As I watched his face I could actually see realization wash across it. As this was happening his face started to get darker and darker in a shade of red. It began to reach a shade that could be described as apple red, which isn't a color you would want to see on a person's face.

His eyes, which had suddenly become narrow slips, zoned in on Cody, who still had a hand on my lower back. As Randy stared at him, I could feel Cody's grip on me tighten.

I knew that neither man was going to back down. No matter how good of friends they were, neither was going to just walk away.

As I began to tremble in trepidation, my arms clenched around my body in an attempt to calm myself down, knowing that no matter what it wouldn't work.

A tiny scream escaped between my tight lips as Randy lunged at Cody. Cody, who had been bracing himself for the attack, shoved me out of any danger that Randy could manage.

After stumbling back, I realized that Randy speared Cody back against the solid brick wall and both men were throwing punches.

"Stop it! Randy! Cody! Stop!"

I tried to pry them apart from each other but all that ended up happening was I got pushed back and slammed my ass on the cold, concrete floor.

Jumping back up I tried again to get their attention.

"Cody! Stop it! Come on this isn't worth it! He isn't worth it, just stop!" I managed to force an arm between the two of them as they were fighting for dominance. Just as I slipped it between them Randy threw a punch and nailed Cody squarely in the cheek, knocking him backwards.

As he stumbled back Randy took the opportunity to lung at him again, knocking me down once again in the process. This time as I fell, I felt and heard a 'pop' in my right ankle.

"SHIT!" I grabbed at it instinctively in pain. At this point I gave up on separating them and sat helplessly on the floor watching as more punches were thrown.

How the hell was nobody coming to separate them? We were in the middle of a crowded arena for God sakes. Where was the freaking security? Where were the other wrestlers?

Just as the question popped in my head I began to hear feet shuffling behind me.

"Mickie, are you okay?" It was John Cena.

I nodded because I was unable to speak. Part of the reason was because I was in so much shock over what was happening and the other reason was because if I even dared to speak I would probably start crying.

As John helped me to my feet I saw about 10 people trying to separate Randy and Cody. They weren't having much luck.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone stopped.

It was Vince.

"Cena, get Mickie to the medics. Rhodes, Orton, my office NOW."

I didn't look at the pair of beat up men as John helped me past them. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

"Well, it's not broken," Brian, the WWE's main doctor told me. "But you will need to be out of action for the next couple of weeks. And make sure you stay off of it as much as possible. I'll give you some crutches you can use as well as a wrap for it. Also ice it. A lot."

I nodded and sighed as he continued to examine my now swollen ankle.

After John helped me to the office he had to go to Vince's office to tell him what he saw happen in the hall.

I still could not believe it.

Randy and Cody actually got into a full on brawl. Over me.

I know that there are some girls in the world who get all hot and bothered when guys fight over them, but I just couldn't believe it.

Randy has always been a hot head. He got pissed over the simplest thing. I mean there were times that when we were dating if a guy even looked at me the wrong way Randy would fly off the handle.

That's just who he is. It's who he always was and it's who he always will be so his reaction was somewhat expected. But Cody? Cody never got involved in shit like that. When Cody got mad he talked about it. He didn't throw punches.

I was so involved in my analysis that it took me a few moments to notice that the door was slowly creaking open and Cody was being led threw it, and walked over to the bed beside me.

As he sat on the bed I saw that he had an ice pack placed against his cheek and one eye was swollen shut. I noticed the knuckles on both of his hands were bruised and bleeding.

"I'll be right back. I need to get some pain medication from my office." Brian nodded towards Cody and then walked out.

The small room was filled with silence as Cody and I were left alone.

A few minutes of insufferable silence passed before I got fed up.

"Cody, what the hell was that?"

"You know what THAT was, " he snapped.

"Don't get all pissy with me! I am not the bad guy here."

"You should not have gotten involved. It wasn't your place to get involved like that."

"Wasn't my place? The whole reason you were fighting was because of me, because we were together and Randy didn't like that. I was already involved. Besides I didn't want you getting in trouble with Vince."

He scoffed. "A lot of good that did! I'm suspended for 2 weeks now, while Randy got off with 1 Raw."

"Well I tried-."

"God, just shut up Mickie! I don't want to hear it right now. I am sick of Randy always being on top, I am tired of hearing you try and make everything better and right now I am tired of you."

Wow. Did he really just say that?

"I-."

"No! Just shut up! God! You already fucked up my friendship with Randy, and now you are fucking up my career too! I got suspended because of YOU! Just shut up!"

Tears filled my eyes and I willed myself not to cry. Not daring to look at him, I slipped off the bed and struggled to stay on my feet.

As I took the first step I winced in pain and took in a sharp breath.

"Mickie I-." I felt Cody place a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't." I snapped. "Don't talk to me, don't go back to the hotel room and while you are at it lose my number. I don't want to fuck anything else up for you." I shrugged him off and limped out of the room, refusing to look back.

* * *

I was sitting on the bed in my new hotel room with my ankle resting on a small stack of pillows and a freezing cold ice pack on it. After what happened with Cody I got my own room and ignored every call and text that popped up on my phone.

I just couldn't believe what happened the whole day.

The fight was one thing, but what Cody had said….it really hit me.

Did he really believe I was ruining his career?

I mean I know that he was angry, and he didn't necessarily mean what he had said. He could have just let it slip out. But it couldn't just pop into his head at that moment. He had to have been thinking about it at some point.

But we had be together for a week. What could I have done in that week to make him feel like that? Maybe it wasn't just from that week. Maybe he was talking about being in the storyline together. But he had seemed happy when we started it. I mean we spent so much time together, and I really started to feel something for him and I was sure he was the same for me.

A loud knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"Its me." Randy.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, slowly swinging my legs off the side of the bed before grabbing my new crutches and slowly making my way to the door.

"To talk. Please just open the door."

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the door open and came face to face with a bruised and battered Randy Orton.

"What?"

"I wanted to apologize. What happened today was disgusting and shouldn't have happened. I just….I love you Micks. And I know I messed up, I do. But I love you so much and knowing that you were with Cody got me so mad. And I know that's no excuse, but I really truly am sorry."

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"I know that you have every right to say no. I know that I have done nothing to deserve forgiveness but I need you. Are you willing to please give me another chance?"

Should I? After everything that he did to me, all the lies, cheating and over all bullshit did he really deserve another chance?

And what about Cody? He and I…well now I don't really don't know what he and I are.

"Randy I….."

I took a deep breath.

When did my life become such a God damn soap opera?

I looked back at Randy. He was looking at me, with so much hope in his eyes. Waiting for the answer that he wanted.

"Yes. I will give you another chance."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**How about that, huh? Mickie takes back Randy? Whats Cody gonna say?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am not going to lie or make up excuses on why it has taken so long to update. The truth is I forgot about these stories. I have since remembered and am determined to finish all of my stories. I do have to warn all of you though, I am a freshman in college who works on the weekends so my free time is very limited so I plan on only updating once every two weeks. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

It had been a week since I had made the decision to take Randy back and I had done my best to avoid Cody ever since. I just couldn't bear to see the look on his face when he found out about Randy and I.

What about Randy and I anyway?

We were okay I guess. I mean, we weren't like we were before I found out about all the cheating. But we were pretty decent.

Randy was trying so hard to make things up to me; I had to believe that he had really changed. I mean if he hadn't why he would buy me dinner every night. If he hadn't would he be buying me so many gifts? The other day he gave me a bouquet of flowers and a diamond bracelet. Of course I would have been happy with just the flowers but, diamonds are a girl's best friend, there was no way I would turn that down.

Yet no matter how many gifts he handed me or how many meals he paid for, I couldn't allow myself to fully believe he had changed. As I said he seemed like he had, but I just can't expose myself to him fully again. Not when the scars that he felt me with were still so fresh.

It was a Monday night when Randy and I were walking through the halls of the arena. There was a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach caused by the fact that I knew I would have to encounter Cody at some point during the night. We were in a storyline together after all and we did have a few segments together backstage despite his suspension.

"Alright. I'm gonna head to catering, do you want anything?"

I shook my head and him and leaned up to allow Randy to kiss my cheek. I watched his figure retreat down the hall before finally turning around. I almost jumped out of my skin as I saw Cody standing there, arms crossed and a pained expression on his face.

"So, took Randy back huh?"

"Cody I…"

"Are you forgetting about the fact that he cheated on you with half the female locker-room? Are you forgetting all of the nights you sat up crying because of something he said or did? How can you just forgive him like this?"

"I never said that I forgive him. I spent so much time with him and I loved him. I can't just forget everything that happened between us. Things weren't always bad Cody. You know that. You were there for some of the good times too."

"Yeah, there were good times. But the bad out number them by leaps and bounds. What about us Mickie?"

"What about us? You told me I fucked everything up for you. You said I was fucking up your life, your career, your friendships. Do you know how that made me feel? Yeah Randy made me cry and made me feel like shit. But when you said all of that, you made me feel worse than he ever did."

"I am so sorry I said all of that. I was still pissed about the fight and was upset about the suspension. I didn't mean any of it, I swear to you."

"That doesn't make it any better. Just like Randy telling me he changed doesn't make what he did any better. But right now I am just trying to move on. I am not going to forget what you said just like I won't forget what Randy did to me, but I'm just trying to move on."

"But…."

"Don't. Cody you and I were friends before all of this. Can you just promise me that we can go back to that? Please."

He took in a deep breath. I could tell he wasn't pleased with what I was saying and asking of him. But I meant what I said. I wanted to move on with my life and I think the best way to do that would be to move on with Randy. I mean he was what I knew, what I was comfortable with. But Cody, he made me feel things I didn't with Randy. And even if he and I weren't gonna be together I still wanted him in my life.

"Okay." He nodded. I almost let out a sigh of relief. Almost.

"Thank you. Now we have a segment that we have to film even though you're suspended. Are you ready?"

He nodded and followed slowly as I hobbled on my crutches through the back halls of the arena.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

Sitting backstage at the arena in Pittsburgh I couldn't tear my eyes away from Mickie and Randy. The moment that I found out she had taken him back my heart dropped. I knew that I made mistake going off on her the way that I did. It wasn't right. But I couldn't believe that she had taken him back.

After everything that he had done to her, everything that he put her through, how could she forget all of that?

But what she had said, about keeping me in her life, it gave me some hope. Made me believe that maybe, just maybe there was still a chance for us. I knew that Randy would screw up again. It was inevitable. And when it happened I would be there for Mickie, even if it meant just as a friend.

Mickie and Randy were sitting across the room in catering and I watched as she slowly picked at her food. She looked upset, conflicted. I was mesmerized. Even the simple act of her eating was beautiful to me.

"Dude. You look like a freaking stalker. Stop staring."

My head snapped from Mickie to Ted who was sitting beside me. When did he get there?

"One-I wasn't staring. And two-when did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. When you were staring at Mickie."

"I wasn't staring."

"Sure whatever you say man."

I looked away from Ted and turned my attention to the plate of food in front of me. The oils and grease from the chicken that I picked up had spread across the paper plate in front of me and soaked through the roll that I had taken only a single bite out of. I lifted it off the plate, pinched between my thumb and pointer finger and grimaced at it. It looked disgusting. Allowing it to drop back to the plate my gaze once again fell onto Mickie.

She was staring at Randy.

I remember before she and I ever got involved I would often catch her staring at Randy. Those times I could always see the love and admiration in her eyes as she gazed at her boyfriend. This time, even from a long distance away, I could see emptiness. The love and admiration that I often wished she would turn onto me, was missing. This time her eyes were dark, empty orbs that seemed to just be there. They weren't admiring what they were taking in, this time merely just looking.

"Cody?" I heard a voice say in a sing-song manner.

My head snapped across from me. Phil was sitting there.

"How long have you been there?"

"About as long as the drool began to dribble out of your mouth and your eyes glazed over. I was seriously waiting for you to start moaning certain someone's name. Glad you didn't though. I haven't eaten all day and hearing that would have caused me to barf up what I did eat." Punk smirked at me.

"I wasn't drooling. And I wasn't going to moan Mickie's name."

"Woah. Who said I was talking about Mickie?" The smirk got wider; I wanted to wipe it off of his smug face.

"Shut up. The both of you." I pointed from Punk to Ted. He had remained silent during my exchange with Punk but I knew one of his remarks was bound to come sooner or later.

They both chuckled and looked back to their food.

I looked at Mickie one last time. She was still sitting down beside Randy, who was looking off in the corner, taking in the sight of Michelle McCool bending over in a stretch. I could literally see his eyes scan over Michelle's ass.

Sooner or later it will happen. And I will be there for Mickie.

I heard a chuckle beside me and without looking at him, I picked up the greasy, soaked roll from my plate and chucked it at Punk's face, hitting him square in the forehead.

* * *

**It's pretty short, but I am pretty rusty on these stories. I also lost all of the other chapters I wrote and the ideas for all of my stories so at this point I really don't have any plans or ideas on where this is going to go. I have a few, but you guys are going to have to bare with me.**

**I want to also say I am SO sorry for going silent for so long. But I am back now!**

**REVIEW! They make me warm and fizzy inside.**


End file.
